


Lap of honour

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Lap of honour

“He squirms so much.” I said, looking at my son. I’d all but given up on getting him into his toddler sized Chelsea kit when Marco came into the room.

“What are you trying to do?” he asked, laughing, as he scooped Gus off of the floor. He held him close and for once, he stopped wriggling and kicking his legs out.

“Ugh he’s so calm for you, it’s not fair.” I laughed, passing the small Chelsea shirt to Marco. “Can you try to make him wear it?”

Marco sat down beside me, with Gus sat on his lap. “Arms up!” he said. Our son did as he was told for his father, as per usual and Marco was able to put the shirt on over his head.

“How?” I asked, shaking my head.

“I don’t know. Maybe he just doesn’t feel like wearing his Chelsea shirt today.” He looked at the toddler who was completely mesmerised by his watch, and was trying to pull it off his wrist. “You’re coming onto the pitch today with daddy after the game with all the other players’ children.”

“He just doesn’t want to do what his mama tells him to.” I said, rolling my eyes. “You boys stick together.” I slid my hand over my belly. “I can only hope that this one is a girl and hopefully more like me, I’m not sure I could handle being more outnumbered.”

Marco stood up with Gus and came over to me, kissing me lightly. “I think I’m more excited about having my son with me after the game than he is about coming on.”

“Just make sure when you’re doing interviews that he doesn’t grab the microphone again.” I laughed.

*

Chelsea had just finished the season with another home win. The fans were cheering, and as I looked around the stadium, the sea of blue, I smiled. Marco waved at me from the pitch and motioned for me to bring Gus down to him. Following Natasha Hazard closely, I made my way down. Yannis clung to my leg at one point, the crowd and the cheers a little bit overwhelming for him, and I gave him some encouragement. When we got down to the tunnel, he ran straight towards his dad, forgetting all about the crowd.

I crossed to Marco in front of the press, trying not to bump into a very enthusiastic Gigi Salmon from Chelsea TV.

Marco took Gus from me and turned towards the crowd with him, pointing up at it. I couldn’t tell what Marco was telling him, but he was probably telling him to play for Germany and Dortmund when he grows up.

The players then gathered together. Each of them with their children, some big enough to walk on their own, some being carried. Marco was stood with Andre and his daughter. I turned around and looked for Montana. She was more pregnant than I was, expecting their second too. She smiled and waved at me so I decided to join her where she stood which was, thankfully, out of the way.

“Gus is so cute!” she said to me when I got to her. I looked over my shoulder at my husband and son.

“Ah yes, but he only behaves for his daddy.”

“I’m glad you two moved here. It’s nice for me and Andre to have friends like you, and our children are the same ages.” I looked back over at Andre and Marco again. They were engaged in conversation, waiting for the lap to start. Gus looked like he was about ready for his afternoon nap and may just doze off in Marco’s arms.

“Thanks. I don’t think we’re going anywhere any time soon.”

*

I watched them all walk around the pitch, watched each stand in turn stand and applaud their players. Montana and I clapped along with the music with the crowd roaring behind us. A few of the other wives and girlfriends stood a little way away on the pitch itself. The cameras panned in on each player and their children. By the time they got to Marco, my little Gus was asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

“Bless!” Montana laughed.

“Well he was grouchy this morning. He probably needs a nap.” I shook my head, laughing with her.

When the lap was finished all of the players stood in the centre of the pitch and the wives went to join them.

I linked arms with Montana and walked onto the pitch to find Marco. He and Andre were stood with Oscar and little Julia, who looked more like her mum every time I saw her. Marco stepped towards me when he saw me, a wide grin on his face.

“I’m so glad we came here.” He whispered close to my ear before kissing me.

I rubbed Gus’ back gently as he snoozed in Marco’s arms. “Me too.” I said softly, not even trying to hide the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Moving to London saved my marriage, and gave me a family.


End file.
